The present invention relates to a method for selecting a golf club, and a golf club, and specifically relates to a method for golf club selection using the behavior of the golf swing of a golf club when the golf club has been gripped and swung.
Conventional methods for measuring and analyzing golf swings include methods which photograph a golf swing with a camera, analyze the behavior of the golf club head from the photographic image, and extract the characteristics of the golf swing; methods which directly measure the behavior of the golf club head with a magnetic sensor; and methods which measure the behavior of the golf club head using an interrupter type optical sensor that senses the passage of the golf club head as it intersects a plurality of light beams disposed at predetermined positions.
Although all of these methods can measure the approximate track of the golf club head, they cannot accurately measure the behavior of the golf club head immediately before impact with the golf ball which determines the track and height of the golf ball trajectory.
JP 2001-314540 A and JP 3073828 B disclose apparatuses capable of measuring the behavior of a golf club when striking a golf ball.
As disclosed in paragraph [0023] of JP 2001-314540 A, the incidence angle of the golf club head relative to the golf ball can be approximately known by arranging four sensors. JP 3073828 B similarly discloses that the incidence angle of a golf club head relative to a golf ball can be approximately known by arranging four sensors.